


Highlander Drabbles based on Movie Titles

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea for these drabbles came from a challenge at Live Journal (http://community.livejournal.com/hl_challenges/2911.html), where Movie Titles were offered as inspiration. My thanks to glindapinkwitch for posting said challenge. On the basis of her list, I wrote several drabbles in quick succession, all PG-13 (if that), and hopefully enjoyable. They are not in chronological order, but rather lead you from one character to the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: quite harmless - PG or PG-13, topmost.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> The universes of Highlander: The Series do not belong to me, neither do their characters. I'm not sure, but I imagine, Highlander is still Davis-Panzer's property.  
> Either way, not mine, and no harm or copyright infringement intended. And so far, absolutely no money being made. Not by me, at least. *g* I merely claim the story ideas, that's all.

"Unfortunate?! Ha, I’ll give you unfortunate!"

"I wish you’d let me explain" Amanda escaped Methos’ sword only by a cat's whiskers, and by now she seriously regretted having picked this mansion, of all, to burgle. "Really, I had NO IDEA it’s your house! Honest to God!"

"But you could have…" Suddenly he broke off, his sword made a swift turn, and he hit her chin with its pommel.

No, she couldn’t have recognised the ring. She had never seen Alexa wear it.

She probably hadn’t even seen Alexa.  
...  
How privileged he had been...


	2. Death on the Nile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos

Gods, it hurt so badly! Healing was all fine and good, but you did pay a tremendous price for being stupid enough to let a crocodile find you at the banks of the Nile. Or in a sinking boat on the Nile, in his case.

If only he knew, if only he could even begin to guess who had wanted his death…

Oh, what of it! He had been lucky, for his boat had sunk at night so that surely nobody could have seen him die. His killer would pay, as the crocodile already had.


	3. Breakin' all the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos and Joe

“Breakin’ the rules again, are you, Adam?”

"Hey, Dawson," the young Watcher academic nodded. "Just being curious. I don't see why I shouldn't have access to those notes. It's not as if they aren't going to end up in our Watcher files, anyway, is it? I'm following up an obscure reference for this thesis on Methos I'm writing."

"Yeah, whatever. They're mine, and now back off."

"Hiding something, Dawson?"

"Being nosy, Pierson? Around a senior Watcher, even?"

How right Dawson had been about him and his breaking all the rules. At least all _Watcher_ rules…


	4. Ten Things I Hate About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Duncan

"You keep hurting me, Duncan", Joe was thinking. "Why is it that time and again I forgive you?"

Duncan could be needlessly secretive and severe, generally irrational, unforgiving, demanding, inconsiderate, or just plain inhuman. He could be a pain in the rear and as fickle as any woman with PMS. But for all that, Joe could not bring himself to hate him.

Yeah, sure, he often thought, "God, I hate that!" Still, it was only things he hated, never the man. Maybe it was because these things made Duncan human.

Maybe just because.


	5. The Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan, and Charlie by mention

They say humankind has a short memory. When Duncan entered what was popularly called "The Zone", he came face to face with the true meaning of that saying. These people had been forgotten by society, just like waste after it has been thrown into a dustbin. Hundreds of stories in their eyes, these people had no hope.

His friend Charlie did. He had hoped to protect Duncan when following him here. However, he failed two-fold. Firstly, Duncan got killed anyway. But that wasn't the problem. Secondly, far worse than that, something precious was lost irrecoverably from Duncan's soul.


	6. Final Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is dying

Charlie could feel it, the slow sinking, the giving in. His heart was fighting, was pounding, but it was pushing pointlessly. With every contraction it just pumped blood out of his body. With every contraction it lost strength.

He was dying.

Duncan came running to his side, his weight made the floor vibrate. Didn’t matter. He was saying something, was maybe even shouting, but he didn’t get through. Charlie couldn’t decode the sounds. Didn’t matter.

He was loved. Appreciated. The one thing he had always been afraid of had been dying lonely. And now it didn’t matter.


End file.
